Confusion
by IfOnlyIWasntInsane
Summary: Kio has been taken from his life in Seoul, and placed in a boring, dead end town in canada. His feelings are a mess, and his head is filled with confusion...


I step into the room, my head dropping slightly as I avoid the curious eyes that look my way. The teacher gives me a warm smile, walking over and taking the note from my hands. "You must be Kio." Her voice is kind, but she doesn't look up from the paper in her hands. I nod, but I don't think she notices. Her face looks troubled, I assume the note includes a warning about me, the reason I had moved to this small secluded town. My hands tighten into fists as I force the memories from my mind, they are always there, threatening to over whelm me if I ever let my guard down. Even though I fight to keep them at bay, a few slip through. I had moved here to live with my Aunt; my parents had died in a car accident a few weeks ago. My life had been ripped from me, dragged away from my life in Korea, and forced into this stupid small town in Canada. There were only two schools; Nightshade, the girl's school, and Wolfsbane, the boys school. I was at Wolfsbane. This place has probably never had a new student; everyone has grown up with each other. I am already bored here; I am so used to the bright lights and excitement of Seoul. The teacher finally looks up, folding the note and handing it back to me. "I am Ms Mead, there's an empty seat near Connor." I nod again, moving through the scattered tables. Connor doesn't try to hide his curiosity, and he openly stares at me. "So what kind of insane parents do you have to have to decide to move here?" He whispers, and my pencil snaps in my hand. My head whips around to face him, and my pale blue eyes shoot daggers at him through the curtain of platinum blonde hair that falls over them. "Shut your mouth, before I do it for you." My voice is strained, as I try to keep control. "Hey, it was just a joke, but I would love to see you try." His voice held a challenge. My nails dug into my palm, and anger burned within me. "Shut up Connor, no one wants to see you get your ass kicked for the millionth time." Came a new voice, my eyes flickered to the guy sitting at the desk behind me. "Stay out of it Kade" Connor growled. "The kid challenged me" His eyes flicker back to me, I don't remember how, but I was now standing. "Kio!" The teacher exclaimed, her voice full of panic. I look at her. "Kio your hand! What happened?" I look down at my hands, my eyes widening as I notice the blood falling from my fingers. My nails had drawn blood. "Sorry miss." I mumble. "I'll go clean them." I walk quickly from the class. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I run through the empty hall. I find a bathroom, and run my gauged hands under the cool water in the sink. Blood runs along the sharp white of the basin. It felt like a knife was stabbing me in the stomach, and someone was twisting it. I stare at myself in the mirror. My pale blue eyes are slightly bloodshot from the tears; my platinum blonde hair hung straight, the fringe sticking to the sweat on my forehead. My eyes dropped to my hands, the bleeding had stopped, but bits of skin stuck up. "You okay Kio?" My head turned to the side, as I looked up at Kade, who managed to sneak in and was now standing beside me. His eyes, a bright emerald green, were filled with concern. He was taller than me by about a foot, and had to tilt his head down to look at me, causing his black hair to create a slight curtain around his face. His gaze was piercing, and a little intimidating. I can't help the shiver that runs down my side, and the way my stomach flips. He was so close, our bodies almost touching. I drop my gaze, taking a step back and turn my body to face the wall. "Fine" I breathe heavily. What was happening? Was I… was I attracted to him? I have never felt like this before. My head spins, and I drop to my knees. "Kio!" and suddenly Kade was kneeling next to me, his arm around my shoulder. I try to shrug him of, but he won't let go. He's strong, and I don't really want to move. His hands find mine, and he shifts so he is kneeling in front of my. His head is bent, and he studies the damage. "Kio what have you done to your beautiful hands?" His voice is so soft, like a murmur, completely different to the threatening tone he used with Connor before. His hands are warm, and he rubs his thumb over the torn skin. The cuts weren't deep, but my palms stung, but I could barely feel them now. His touch was sending sparks through my arms, and I noticed goose bumps arise. I feel my cheeks flush, and I turn away before he has a chance to notice. What was happening? Why was this guy making me feel this way? I bite down lightly on my bottom lip, nibbling slightly on the soft flesh. My insides felt like they were on fire. "Kio" Kade whispers. I slowly turn my head to face him, gasping. His face was only inches from mine. My breath became heavy, and I try to make myself move. But I can't. His eyes are locked on mine, holding my gaze, and I can't look away. "Kade" I reply, my voice barely audible. I slight smile crosses his lips; and another shiver runs up my spine. I don't feel like I am controlling my actions. Normally I would never let myself get any were near this situation with anyone, let alone another guy. But I can't do anything, my body won't respond to my commands. Why was this guy making me react like this! My body has a mind of its own, and my head leans in a little bit more. I can hear him breathing, and I can hear my heart pounding against my chest. My head is spinning, my emotions are doing flips, and my whole body feels like it is on fire. The fire suddenly flares, his lips are on mine. He is kissing me! It takes a second for me to realize, but I can feel myself kissing him back. His smell fills my mind as he wraps his arm around my back, pulling me against him. His tongue traces my bottom lip, and I open my mouth. Our tongues dance. And I can't think. My mind is filled with him. This guy who I know nothing about, who is causing me to react like this, who is driving me crazy. My fingers sprawl across his chest, moving around to his back. Our bodies are pressed together, but to my disappointment the bell goes, and he pulls away. I slump back, crossing my legs and putting my face in my hands. I can hear him breathe out heavily. Dropping my hands I meet his eyes. "We should get to class, I'll see you around, Kio" His voice is steady again, and he walks out of the bathroom. My eyes are wide, and I run my fingers through my short hair. What was that, what had just happened? I stumble to me feet, making my way to the door. I had left my bag in class. I slowly move through the crowed of students, grabbing my bag from the classroom, and walking to my locker. My movements are mechanical, my head still pretty much blank. I have no idea what just happened, but it looks like this place won't be so boring after all.


End file.
